parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dizzy and Dee Dee The Explorers
Disneystyle172's Spoof of DTE Cast *Dora - Dizzy and Dee Dee (101 Dalmatian Street) *Boots - Wubbzy (WWW) *Backpack - Kai-Lan (NHKN) *Map - Stompy (NHKN) *Mami - Delilah (101 Dalmatian Street) *Papi - Doug (101 Dalmatian Street) *Diego - Lucky and Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Tico - Slippery Soap (Blue's Clues) *Benny - Fergus Fox (101 Dalmatian Street) *Isa - Da Vinci (101 Dalmatian Street) *Swiper (Bad) - Racoon (The Nut Job) *Swiper (Good) - Sly Cooper *Big Red Chicken - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians) *Grumpy Old Troll - Sammy Lawrence (BATIM) *Daisy - Dolly (101 Dalmatian Street) Gallery Dee-Dee and Dizzy Looking At Each OtherDL.png Wubbzy.jpg Ni Hao Kai-lan 1.png Stompy in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Delilah is thinking.png Doug101ds.png Lucky Seeing a Note.jpg Eu 101-dalmations chi patch n 7ed9305a.jpeg Slippery Soap.png Fergus_Fox.png DaVinci's Picture.png Raccoonnutjob.png Sly Cooper.jpg Thunderbolt.jpg Sammy Lawrence.png Dolly dance moves 1.png Season 1 #The Legend of the Giant German Shepard #Lost and Found #Hic, Boom, Ohhh #Beaches #We All Scream for Ice Cream #Choo-Choo! #Treasure Island #Three Little Einsteins #Big River #Berry Hunt # Hocus Pocus the Rabbit Wishes #Grandma's House #Surprise! #Sticky Tape #Bouncing Ball #Mary #Deb Out of Muddy Puddle #Bugga Bugga #Little Two-Tone #Dizzy and Dee Dee Save the Prince #El Baby Kermit #The Chocolate Snoopy #Te Amo #D.J.'s Flute #Call Me, Mr. and Mrs. Demondles #To the Treehouse Season 2 #The Big Storm #The Magic Stick! #The Missing Piece #Benny the Cab #Lost Squeaky #Doctor Sticks #The Golden Explorers #El Dia De Las Madres #Lost Jack #Marvin, the Pony Express #The Big Pinata #The Happy Old Sammy Lawrence #Super Jack! #Click! #A Present for Pongo #Rapido Slippery Soap! #A Letter for Racoon #Dizzy and Dee Dee, La Musicas #Egg Hunt #Super Spies #To the Monkey Bars #Hide and Go Seek #School Pet #Quack! Quack! #Whose Birthday is It? #Adult Kovu, the Circus Lion Season 3 #The Lost City #Dizzy and Dee Dee Had a Little Lamb #Meet Bendy, Boris and Alice Angel #Stuck Truck #Sooty the Magical Bear #The Big Potato #Rescue, Rescue, Rescue #Save the Birds #Por Favor! #What Happens Next? #The Fix-It Machine #Baby Dino #Baseball Bendy, Boris and Alice Angel #Bendy, Boris and Alice Angel's Special Day #To the South Pole #Journey to the Purple Planet #Boo! #Dizzy and Dee Dee Save the Game #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Pirate Adventure #The Super Silly Fiesta! #Bendy Boris and Alice Angel's Cuddly Dinosaur #Job Day #Louder! #ABC Animals #Best Friends Season 4 #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Fairytale Adventure #Dolly, La Quinceanera #Fairy Catchers #Maggie, La Musica #The Shy Rainbow #Racoon the Explorer #Fairy Mountain #Big Dalmatian Puppies, Dizzy and Dee Dee #Super Dalmatian Puppies! #Catch the Dalmatian Puppies! #Dizzy and Dee Dee Got a Parrot #We're a Team #Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine #Dizzy, Dee Dee Lucky and Patch to the Rescue #A Crown for Steve #The Mixed-Up Seasons #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Dance to the Rescue #Save Lucky and Patch #Dizzy and Dee Dee's First Trip #Tweety Bird's Roar #Bendy, Boris and Alice Angel to the Rescue #Dizzy and Dee Dee's World Adventure #Baby Nemo #Dizzy and Dee Dee Save the Mermaids Season 5 #First Day Of School #The Mary Parade #Fergus' Big Race #Da Vinci's Unicorn Flowers #Dizzy and Dee Dee Jack-in-the-Box #Dizzy and Dee Dee Save the Snow Princess #The Mayan Adventure #Bouncy Bendy, Boris And Alice Angel #Thunderbolt's Magic Show #Fergus' Treasure #Dizzy and Dee Dee Save Three Kings Day #Dizzy and Dee Dee Save the Three Little Einsteins #Hoo, Haa to Play Park #Dizzy and Dee Dee Save the Crystal Kingdom #The Super Dalmatian Puppies' Dream Adventure #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Christmas Carol Adventure #Sticks Help the Birthday Hocus Pocus the Rabbit #Pirate Treasure Hunt #Bendy, Boris and Alice Angel's Ink Wish #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Big Birthday Adventure Season 6 #Sticks' Pegaso Adventure #Happy Birthday, Super Rugrats! #Sticks' Hair-Raising Adventure #Young Simba Comes Home #Sammy Lawrence Gets Married #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Ballet Adventure #Bendy, Boris and Alice Angel's First Flying Spoon #Vacaciones! #Dizzy and Dee in German Shepard Land #Rolly's School Day Adventure #The Tale of the Mammal King #Halloween Parade #The Secret of Atlantis #Dizzy and Dee Dee Save Future Forest #Thunderbolt's Magic Wand #Racoon's Favorite Things #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Knighthood Adventure #A Ribbon for Marvin Season 7 #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Easter Adventure #Feliz Dia De Los Padres #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure #School Science Fair #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Moonlight Adventure #Skully's Big Surprise! #Dizzy, Dee Dee, Lucky and Patch's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure #Fergus the Castaway #Mort's Big Music Show #Dizzy and Dee Dee Royal Rescue #Vamos a Pintar! #Check Up Day! #Little Jack #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Thanksgiving Day Parade #Book Explorers #Dizzy and Dee Dee Rocks #The Butterfly Ball Season 8 #Sticks & Diddy Kong to the Rescue #Apes Galore #Catch That Shape Train #Birds in Mittens #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Great Roller Skate Adventure #Percy's Birthday Party #Dizzy, Dee Dee and Dogo's Riding Adventure #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Rainforest Talent Show #Dizzy, Dee Dee, Lucky and Patch in the Time of Dinosaurs #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Ice Skating Spectacular #Riding the Roller Coaster Rocks #Dizzy and Dee Dee in Wonderland #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Museum Sleepover Adventure #Dizzy and Dee Dee's Super Soccer Showdown Category:Disneystyle172 Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Home Videos